


Fear the Fae

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: February prompt list [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character!Thomas - Freeform, Fae!Roman, Human!Thomas, M/M, fae!virgil, human!logan, human!patton, shrunken!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Thomas goes for a walk on the woods, and accidentally goes way too far, getting on the territory of a fae
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: February prompt list [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. 3.-Bribe

Thomas walked through the forest, he did it sometimes when he wanted to relax, it would usually only last an hour or so and he never got that far away from the city, but this time was different.

He had been walking for almost three hours now, getting deeper and deeper into the forest, he only stopped when he saw the line of flowers, people always told him to turn around and go back once he saw it.

Thomas didn't really want to go back now, he was still stressed and decided to go past it, ignoring every warning he has ever heard, however, once his feet were on the other side of the line, a purple mist was thrown at his face, Thomas coughed and rubbed his eyes, but before he could see what had caused it, his legs started to feel weak and he fainted.

Thomas woke up, his eyes felt heavy and his mind was fuzzy, he didn't recognize where he was and, slowly, memories from earlier started to appear on his mind, he tried to sit, but his body didn't move.

A purple light appeared above him, and flew closer to his face, Thomas was able to distinguish it's shape once it was close enough, it was a tiny man, with wings, a tiny man with wings was flying above him.

”Well well well, it seems you're awake already” he said, landing on Thomas’s nose.

The human crossed his eyes to see the creature standing on his face “w-what is happening? What-Who are you? Where am I?”

The tiny man smirked “of course, I should have imagined just a dumb and oblivious human would cross the line of flowers”

“I-I” was the only thing Thomas managed to say, the tiny creature was not only ignoring but insulting him.

He rolled his eyes, seeing the human was really confused “You’re in the fae realm, hence, I’m a fae”

Faes, Thomas has heard of them but he thought they were only stories the elders had made up to scare the little ones, they were dangerous, they tricked you and pushed you into their traps, keep you trapped forever, nobody ever came back when they crossed paths with a fae.

“For the look on your face, I guess you have heard stories about faes, but I’m still surprised you really ignored all the warnings” the fae flew from Thomas’s nose to his chest.

“I didn’t think you were real”

The fae huffed “really? I’m not surprised” he sat on the human’s chest and looked at his eyes “let’s just get this over with and tell me your name”

Right, the name thing, the most important thing you must never tell to a fae is your name, he had ignored the other warnings and look where that got him, there was no way he’ll do it.

The fae sighed “of course, well, a nickname will work for now, so, how should I call you human”

Thomas thought for a moment “San, call me San” maybe he shouldn’t had choose the first three letters of his last name, but he was still too shocked to think of a proper nickname.

“Fine, San, call me Anxiety” he said, Anxiety stood up and flew over Thomas again “you’ll be able to move in an hour or so, but you can’t leave, I’m going out and I’ll be back shortly” he said, flying to a small hole on the wall.

“W-Wait!” Screamed Thomas, the fae stopped and turned around “I-if you let me go, I will give you anything you want, except my name”

Anxiety flew to the human’s face again “anything? Are you trying to bribe me?”

Yes “No! I-I would never, I just thought we could get to an agreement” said Thomas nervously.

The fae crossed his arms “fine” he went into another whole on the wall, exiting it with two bottles on his hands, he poured some of one on Thomas, and he could finally move again, he sat without getting his eyes away from Anxiety, but before he knew it, the contents of the other bottle was thrown at his face, he coughed a couple of times, closing his eyes involuntarily, when he opened them again, he was eye to eye with the fae, who was smirking at him.

“If you can bring me what I want from the human world at this size on the span of... three days, I’ll let you go, if you can’t, you’ll be teleported here and you’ll have to tell me your name” Anxiety, who was kneeling, stood up and offered his hand to Thomas who was sitting.

Thomas was shocked again, he thought a fae wasn’t able to use their magic on someone at least they knew your name, but apparently he was wrong, he took Anxiety’s hand and stood up.

“It’s a deal then” he said, shaking Thomas’s hand, a slight purple glow got out from between them, sealing the deal.

“What? No I-I wasn’t!” He said, taking his hand away from the Anxiety’s.

“Oh, do you know what happens when you break a deal with a fae? I thought this was what you wanted San, you’re the one who proposed an agreement after all” said Anxiety, in a sarcastic tone, clearly playing with Thomas.

The human’s eyes opened wide “you tricked me”

The fae giggled and flew around Thomas “of course I did, I have to play all my cards for my benefit” he whispered what he wanted to the human’s ear, and flew to be in front of Thomas again “when you have the object that I want, hold the necklace and say my nickname three times, I’ll appear in the human world and we’ll get this over with”

“What necklace?” Asked Thomas, the fae pointed to the human’s neck and Thomas looked at was hanging from his neck, he grabbed it, it was a silver chain with a lock in form of a pair of purple fae wings “How did you?”

“Magic of course, now, if you’re ready, I’ll teleport you to the human town” Anxiety said raising his hand.

“W-Wait I’m not-“ Thomas said, but before he could finish, the fae snapped his fingers and Thomas found himself at the edge of the woods, giant houses towering above him, how could he have been so stupid to believe a fae could fall on his poor attempt of bribe.


	2. 6.-Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas sruggles to get trough the human town at this size, maybe he could use some help

Thomas walked close to the walls of the giant houses, avoiding being seen, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, but he couldn’t give up, if he could give Anxiety what he wanted, he would be free, and being stuck in the hands of a fae was not something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he had to do it.

The sun was already setting down and he hadn’t even arrived to the center of the town, his house was on the other edge and he knew the object he needed as there, he sat and leaned into a wall, he was exhausted, it would take him another day to get to his house and another one to look for the object.

He looked up, the sky was already dark, he looked around and spotted some boxes in an alley, he could spend the night there and resume his journey in the morning, Thomas walked to them and got inside one, he would have to sleep in the floor but he didn’t mind, he just wanted to rest.

The shrunken human lied down and started to fall asleep, if it wasn’t because a purple light interrupted him “Do you really think you should be taking a nap right now?”

Thomas looked up, just to see Anxiety standing in front of him “What are you doing here?”

“I’m checking on you, the first day’s over, I would hurry if I were you San”

“Look” Thomas said sitting “I'm sure what you want is in my house, but it’s on the other edge of the town and I’ve been walking all day, I’m exhausted”

Anxiety walked closer to him “And I don’t care, a deal is a deal, you give me what I want and I let you go, if you don’t, well, you already know what happens”

The human stood up “It would be much easier if you haven’t shrunk me, I would already have the object if I was normal sized”

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that? I told you, I have to use all my cards in my favor, either you get me what I want or you don’t, I’m still getting something out of this”

“And why don’t you go for it? You’re already here”

The fae sent an annoyed look to Thomas “If I could get it I would have got it years ago, but one, it's enchanted, I can’t take it unless a human gives it to me, and two, the only reason I’m here it´s because you’re wearing that necklace, all the faes are trapped behind the flower line, but since you’re wearing my magic, you already let me in, so if you fail I can find another dumb human now to the job”

Thomas looked at the fae speechless “Anyway, do as you please, but don’t forget, your time is running” said Anxiety, and just as he appeared, he disappeared.

The human sighed and lied down on the floor again, finally getting some sleep after some minutes.

The only reason Thomas as able to wake up the next morning, was because of the sun rays entering to the box, he stood up and stretched yawning, he walked out of the box and continued with his quest, after a while, he could arrive to the town’s center, where the market was, he stooped and took a break near to a fruit stand, there were some berries in the ground and he had no other choice than to eat part of one, he was starving and the food felt good on his stomach.

He stopped eating when he heard a familiar voice, he got out of his hiding spot under the table and looked up, it was his brother, Logan.

“I’m worried about him, he has never been away from home this long, are you sure you haven’t seen him?”

He was talking to the lady that managed the stand, Logan always went to the market this day and always bought in the same stands, so he knew the people who owned them, Thomas looked down, Logan’s shopping bags were on the floor, most of those bags were years old and there was one that had a small hole on the side, it was small enough to not let anything fall from it, but it was big enough for Thomas to get inside at this size.

Without wasting one more second, he ran to the bag and got inside using the small hole, he climbed to the top using the fruit, luckily for him, this bag was already full, which meant he couldn’t get squished by something that easily, Thomas found a spot between some fruit where he was not in sight, and it was kind of comfortable, he felt the bag being lifted and he decided to stay there when none of the fruit moved.

The shrunken human started to close his eyes, he was still tired and sleepy, he could take a small nap, pun not intended, and wake up before Logan took the fruit out and saw him, after all, he never woke up this early.


	3. 14.-Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds Thomas

Logan closed the door of his house behind him ”Patton I'm back”

His boyfriend walked out of the kitchen ”Did you find him? Does anyone know anything?”

He sighed and shook his head ”Nothing, I just hope he's okay, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him“

”Hun, it's not your fault, I'm sure he's fine, Thomas is a very smart guy, he'll come back sooner or later” said Patton, reassuring his boyfriend as he rubbed his arm ”Why don't you relax and I'll store the groceries”

Logan nodded and handed his bags to Patton, heading to his room after receiving a kiss on the cheek.

Patton took the bags to the kitchen, just for one of them to break, the hole it already had opened wider and the fruit was falling out of it, Patton groaned ”I knew this was going to happen...”

He left the broken bag in the floor before anything else fell from it, and the other bag in the table, he kneeled and started to pick up the fruit from the floor, when something caught his attention, a small figure laying on the floor between the fruits, unconscious.

Patton left what he had on his hands on the table and got closer to the creature, noticing how human it looked, no, it was an actual person, but small, he scooped it up and brought it close to his face, noticing the familiarity of its face, it was Thomas’s face.

Shocked, the only thing he could do was run to Logan’s room “Lo!” he screamed, opening the door with his free hand.

Logan looked up from his book and got out of his bed “What happened? Is everything okay?”

“Don’t freak out, but I found Thomas”

“What?! R-really? Where is him?”

Patton showed his open palm to Logan, including who was on it, he looked down and carefully scooped his brother up from his boyfriend’s hands “H-How is this?..” he noticed his hand was wet and looked at Patton’s, it was stained red in the same spot where Thomas’s head was “H-He’s bleeding… bring the first aids kit quick, we have to stop the bleeding before it gets worse.

Patton nodded and got out of the room, Logan hurried into the bathroom and laid his small brother near the sink upside down, he used a wet tissue to clean the wound and a dry one to apply pressure to it.

“I got it” his boyfriend walked into the bathroom and opened the first aids kit, handing Logan what he asked for.

After Thomas’s wound was treated, Patton made a small bed out of a blanket and some small pieces of fabric, Logan left Thomas on it, he grabbed a chair and sat next to him, refusing to leave until he woke up, trying to analyze the situation, but the only way he was going to get answers was straight from his brother’s mouth.

Thomas struggled to open his eyes, his head hurt as well as some other parts of his body, he sat on the bed he was in and rubbed his forehead, wait bed? The last thing he remembered was getting inside of Logan’s grocery bag to get to his house quicker and then falling asleep “You’re awake” he heard.

He turned to see the source of the voice, fearing the familiarity of it “L-Logan?” his brother’s gigantic face was right next to him, Thomas gulped, looking at humans at this size from the floor was one thing, but actually having on starring directly at him this close was another, and he didn’t like the feeling at all.

“It’s me, it’s okay, you’re fine” Logan’s eyes started to fill with tears “Oh god you’re really fine, I was so worried” he said lifting his glasses and wiping his tears off.

Thomas got out of the bed and walked closer to Logan “I’m fine, I’m sorry I got you this worried, I didn’t mean to get in this situation…”

“Speaking of which” Logan put his glasses on again “Would you mind to explain what happened?”

Thomas was about to when a someone interrupted him “Is he awake?” Asked Patton from the doorframe, he had a tray with food on his hands, he walked to where they were and left the food in the table where Thomas was “We were so worried about you kiddo”

“I’m sorry Pat… I kind of walked past the flowers line…”he said looking down.

“What?” asked Patton “You know there are faes trapped there, they’re dangerous how did you escape?”

Logan looked at his boyfriend “While I have never believed those stories, I do not find another explanation to your current state”

Thomas looked up at them “I didn’t believe either, but I actually didn’t escape” he grabbed the chain of the necklace, being careful not to touch the pendant.

Patton’s eyes got wide “You made a deal with one… oh god tell me that they don’t know your name”

“He doesn’t, I have to give him something before tomorrow night if I want to be normal sized again”

“What did you promised him Thomas?” asked Logan.

The shrunken human took a deep breath “He wants your promise locket”

Logan looked down at his chest and got a pendant from under his shirt, Patton gave it to him when they were in high school instead of a promise ring, sealing their pact to get married one day, while Logan had first thought it was something silly, it had become something important for him “I remember it’s story, I never told it to you right?”

Thomas was confused, he had heard the story hundreds of times “Patton gave it to you t-“

“Not that story” interrupted Patton “My grandma was captured by a fae when she was young, my grandpa used the lock to beat them and save her, my grandma gave it to my dad and he gave it to my mom, who gave it to me, I guess it has some sort of magic and that’s what the fae wants”

“I know it means a lot for both of you, that’s why I didn’t want you to know I was like this… I wanted to take it when you both were asleep”

Logan looked at his brother and rubbed his cheek with his finger “Thomas, you are more important than any object, significant or not, getting rid of it it’s hard, but if I have to do it to get you back, I’m willing to”

“And our love isn’t tied to the locket, it was just a small detail, we’ll still be together even when it’s gone”

“And never doubt that I would do the necessary, in order for my little brother (pun not intended) to survive”


	4. 19.-Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton go with Thomas to finally give the fae what he wants

Logan walked grabbing Patton's hand, Thomas was on his chest pocket and he was making sure he was very careful with his movements.

The shrunken guy sat at the end of the pocket, he really hoped Anxiety wouldn’t get mad at him for getting his brother and Patton’s help, he hugged the locket tightly, Logan had gave it to him when they started they way, he said it was better for Thomas to had it in case the fae wanted to try something.

”We're here” said Logan as he stopped walking right in front of the line of flowers.

Thomas stood up and got his head out of the pocket ”I'll continue alone from here”

”No” Logan pressed his hand above the pocket, stopping his brother from moving ”We're in this together, you're not going there by yourself again”

Thomas looked up at him ”Are you sure, I don't want you to end like me”

Patton smiled at him ”that's what family's for kiddo!”

Logan breathed deeply and his grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened ”Here we go then”

Both adults stepped past the flower line, a purple mist could be seen, but this time it affected nobody, the necklace Thomas had on worked as a protection, and since he was on Logan's pocket and he was holding Patton's hand, it worked for the three of them.

”Well, well, well” A voice said between the mist ”What do we have here?” The mist dissipated and a small figure could be seen ”Two humans who are immune to my magic, I wonder why” the fae said sarcastically.

”Hey, I have what you want” said Thomas from the pocket.

Anxiety flew closer to him ”Aww, my little prisoner had to find help, he was too useless to do it alone”

Logan frowned and reached into his pocket to get Thomas out of it ”It doesn't matter, we have the lock, now return him back to normal”

The fae landed next to Thomas on Logan's open palm ”Not so fast, first the lock, then I'll fulfil my part of the deal, put it down”

Thomas did as the fae indicated ”now open it”

”What? No! There's powerful magic stored there! Opening it could be dangerous” said Patton, placing one of his fingers on top of the lock.

”Do you want me to free him or not?” Anxiety said glaring at the human.

Thomas stepped back a bit ”But that wasn't part of the deal...”

The fae turned to him annoyed ”What?”

”The deal was for me to bring it to you, you didn't say anything about opening or using it”

”And?” The far crossed his arms ”I can't open it, I told you it's magic don't let me, and it's useless like this, and maybe is not part of the deal, but you're in my territory” Anxiety flew closer to Thomas, being an inch above him, looking threatening ”and even if you're free of danger, your two friends are not, so you better open that lock if you want the three of you to return home” 

Logan looked at Patton ”It's going to be fine” he said

Patton sighed and got his finger away from the locket, Thomas walked back to it and, with some struggling, he managed to open it.

A red light came out of it and a beam of the same color got shoot to the sky, a red ball of light forming at the end of it a couple of feet over the humans, the light of the ball dissipated and a small figure was anything that was left, another fae.

”Ro!” Anxiety flew to him and hugged him, tears could be seen in his eyes.

He seemed confused and looked around ”I-I'm free...” he slowly hugged back crying ”I'm free” he hugged Anxiety tightly ”I missed you so much Virgil”

”You were gone for years Ro... you said you'd be safe, you sa-”

”I know” Ro broke the hug and cleaned the other fae's tears ”But I'm here now”

Anxiety smiled, he cleaned the rest of his tears remembering they were not alone, grabbing Ro's hand, he flew down to be at eye level to the humans ”Thank you”

The three of them were speechless, they weren't expecting a fae to be trapped in the locket ”My grandpa trapped you... all this years, we've been keeping you two apart” said Patton.

Ro flew closer to him ”There was no way for you to know, don't worry, it's not your fault”

”Now” said Anxiety ”Could you leave him in the ground for me to grow you back”

Logan did as the fae ordered and left his hand on the ground, his brother slid down of it, Anxiety and Ro landed next to him ”And again, thanks for everything” he said before trowing a purple dust at Thomas.

This time, when he opened his eyes, he was normal sized again, he felt two pairs of arms hugging him and turned to see his brother and his brother in law.

That day, both Thomas and Virgil were glad to once again on their loved ones arms, feeling their warmth.


End file.
